He May Have The Right But He Doesn't Deserve To
by Kezziexx
Summary: He may have the right to know but he doesn't deserve... *An argument between Sam and Carly about Seddie"


_**A scene I would like to see in iGet Banded...just because I want conformation. lol. If anyone fines this argument a little unbelievable I referee you to iSaw Him First, iQuit iCarly and iOMG.  
**_

* * *

The final note rang through the studio as the blonde co-host pressed the button on the blue remote, erupting the sound of applause.

Freddie and Gibby removed their guitars from their bodies and took their bows. Carly jumped in front of the camera and smiled "Well that's all for this iCarly! see you next week BYE!"

The tech producer had made his way back over to his cart and with the press of a button cut the feed of the web-cast, before then turning to the two irregular guests standing smiling at the door. Gibby smiled before grabbing the arm of the blonde while simultaneously Freddie took the arm of the tall brunette and exiting from the glass door slyly high-fiving as they departed the studio.

Carly called "Well bye!" coated with a slight layer of sarcasm after the iCarly boys before turning to her best friend now slumped over on the step, staring at the ground. "Are you- Are you ok?" she asked concerned stepping toward the blonde

She flicked up her head with a smile plastered across her face laughing "Yeah fine. Feel bad for those chicks they're going to need some extreme therapy to get over their nubbiness"

Carly laughed pointing at her co-host "Should i remind you, you spend 3 months with that nubbiness." as the brunette turned to pick up a prop from the ground Sams smile faulted, before commenting "Yeah but I have had 6 years to slowly become immune."

Rolling her eyes playfully Carly began to leave the studio "Well I'm going to make dinner you sleeping."

"No I've got to get home help my Mom out." Carly stopped dead in her tracks turning slowly eyeing her best friend carefully returning back to in-front of the aggressive blonde "Ok. What's wrong?" she inquired sternly.

Sam shock her head playfully laughing "Nothing" she stood from her place on the steps and started to make her way over to the door before her best-friend called back to her "Is it Freddie? that he's got a date before you? Because you know the rule the dumper has to wait for the dumped to start dating first."

The blonde rolled her eyes "Yeah because I dumped Freddie." once again the brunettes eyebrows became furrowed "What's that suppose to mean?"

With a shake of her head Sam dismissed the question with a non-committal wave of her hand "Nothing just forget about it I've got to go."

The realisation stuck the usually perky girl like a bomb, her mouth gaped open and her eyes grew to the size of saucers before screaming "Oh my god. You like Freddie again!"

Fear flashed through the blues before returning to a blank stare, Sam gave a small laugh before "What no I don't."

With a cocked eyebrow Carly continued "Yes you do. You've got feelings for Freddie again."

Sam walked aggressively over to her best friend shouting "No! I don't" and crossing her arms in emphasis. Carly narrowed her eyes. "Sam you have to tell him."

The blonde swallowed the urge to scream at her persistent friend "No I don't because I don't like him."

Throwing her hands on her hips Carly spoke lightly "Either you tell him or I will."

"What why?" Sam spoke incredulously

The brunette rolled her eyes and repeated herself once more "Because he has a right to know."

"No he doesn't!" Sam spat through gritted teeth

"Yes he does he has a right-" Carly began on a would be lecture before being interrupted by a shouting Sam "And what about my right to not want to act on my feelings?"

Carly grinned widely pointing knowingly at the angry girl "So you admit it you have feelings"

Exhausted from arguing she let out a large exhale before admitting "Yes! Ok. Yes I still have feelings for him."

The brunettes eyes widened "Still? As in never lost?"

Sam took her seat back on the steps looking at her feet with great interest and speaking in a whisper "Yes. Ok I still like him from when we went out."

Confused Carly took a seat next to her friend and thought before speaking "Well then why did you break up with him."

With a bite of her lip Sam eyed her friend cautiously "We didn't exactly break up how you think we did."

Carly edged away from the girl and stared inquisitively at her "What do you mean?"

Staring towards the glass door the boy had just exited through she began speaking softly with a tinge of regret in her voice "It was mutual, we decided we were too different and that if one day I was more normal or he was more abnormal we would try again"

The brunette stared incredulously at her best-friend "Oh my god."

"Carly..." the blonde said warily

Standing up viscously she yelled "Oh my god! How could you keep this from me!"

"Seriously?" she said with a cocked eyebrow

"Sam this is huge! How could you not tell me! What happened to no more secrets!" she pointed her finger accursedly

Scoffing loudly Sam rolled her eyes "Yeah because you follow that so strictly"

Narrowing her eyes and with offensive dripping from her tongue she asked "What's that suppose to mean?"

Pursing her lips the blonde stood angrily "You say I'm keeping secrets! What about your slow dance at the groovy smoothie after the girls choice dance? What conveniently forgot that?"

The brunette stammered surprised but found her words "Well...that's different NOTHING happened! I didn't think it was important enough to even think it was a secret," Her tone softened and pity captured her eyes "But you have to tell Freddie you like him, so he can do something!"

Sam stared at her best friend sadly, begging her to understand "Carly he was playing by the same rules as me! If he wanted me back, if he still liked me, he could have said!" with a sigh she continued "Why do I keep having to make the first move with him!"

Carly laughed weakly "Because it's Freddie you always have to make the first move with him."

shaking her head with annoyance Sam inhaled with anger "Not if it's you!"

"What?" Carly asked

Sam looked harshly at the girl in front of her and spoke sternly"Who initiated the dance?"

She stammered nervously "Well..."

"Who?" The loud question echoed through the room

"Freddie." Carly whispered quietly "But it was just because we'd had such a bad night"

Sam continued"Ok! And how about the 'Is it too late for you to love me?" conveniently forgot to mention that when I slept round the same night and asked you if anything interesting had happened!" Crossing her arms for emphasis.

"Oh...you...you heard that." The brunette rubbed the back of her neck nervously

"Yeah! and he said it! He started it! The first day he saw you in 6th grade it didn't take him 5 minutes to tell you how beautiful you were and ask you out!" Holding out her hand to express the 5 with stress

Carlys voice softened once again and putting a hand on her friend's shoulder she started "But Sam it's different..."

Stepping away from her friend she looked in disbelief at the girl "What because I'm me?" Her voice raised in anger "I don't get a prince charming or a knight in shining armour, no, I have to rescue myself from the tower because everyone knows my fairy god mother gave up on me! You say we can't keep secrets from one another and yet it seems those rules only apply to me!"

Shaking her head and taking a step forward she began "Sam its not-"

But she was interrupted "Because I remember the hour-long talk you had after i got back from troubled waters about how I should have told you about liking Freddie."

She tried to speak once more "Yeah but-". But was once again interrupted by the ranting blonde "The screaming at me and Freddie for keeping the kiss a secret because we knew that's how you would react."

"Well not-" The brunette was beginning to stammer in an effort to keep up.

"But yet you" Pointing at the nervous girl "tried being all cool after you kissed Freddie didn't walk out and tell me straight away instead you tried to brush it off."

"well yeah-"

"Oh and what about the school at sea trip." Sam cocked her eyebrow questionably

Carly pointed halting the blonde before she yet again interrupted "That was before we made the promise!"

"So was the kiss!" Sam screamed loudly. The studio fell silent until the youngest Shay looked up from the floor "How did you know about that?"

Sam looked up from the floor also and nodded "Wendy told me. The same day. Said she had told spoke to you and Freddie about it, I was waiting to see how long it'd be till you told me, I just don't get why you didn't tell me? I mean what was the point?"

"He didn't want you to know" Carly whispered sadly

The now exhausted blonde sighed exasperated "I remember all 3 of us promising not to keep secrets any-more and yet I'm the only one who has to keep to it. Well i want the deal off. We should be able to keep secrets. It's normal to keep secrets."

"But not from your best-friend!" Carly cried indignantly

"So why have you been keeping things from me?" The brunette stood shocked and frozen to the floor, unable to think of an answer, Sam nodded in a 'I told you' fashion before continuing "Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't need Freddie to know I still like him because he doesn't like me. And I don't need him to think he does out of pity."

Carly furrowed her eyebrows with sadness "Sam, he does like you."

Looking her blue eyes dead in to the brunettes brown "Did." leaning her head to the side in an uncertain manner "Maybe. I don't know if I believe anything he says any-more."

Looking sadly in to the blue eyes Carly spoke softly "Everything you too had, was real!"

With a laughing scoff Sam spoke sarcastically "Yeah, because I screamed out every-one of his faults in a store full of people and after I said I love you I went and started crushing on his best friend."

The brunette looked shocked and with a shaky voice "You said-"

"I've said enough." The blonde put on her signature bored expression and continued "I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She began walking towards the door but with her hand on the handle and without looking back she called to the shocked brunette in the middle of the studio "Don't tell the nub anything. He may have the right to know but he doesn't deserve to."

* * *

_**This is a scene I'd like to see in iGet Banded, just because I want a conformation that Sam still likes Freddie. Also, if Carly knows Sam likes Freddie it will effectively stop Creddie, because Dan would never write Carly knowingly betray Sam in something like that because it would ruin their friendship...at-least I hope. Review!because it would ruin their friendship...at-least I hope. Review!**_


End file.
